Swedish Division 3
Sweden | champion = Multiple regional winners | website = }} The Swedish Division 3 is the fifth highest-level league for men's ice hockey in Sweden. Format The league is divided into 15 regional groups. The top teams in Division 3 are promoted to the fourth-level Division 2, while the bottom teams are relegated to the sixth-level Division 4. Groups: Champions As fourth-tier league *1998-99: Nor IK, SK Iron, Gimo IF, Hasselby Kalvesta, Skutskars SK, Husum HK, Malungs IF, Lycksele SK, Kungsors IK, Kungalvs IK, Bracke IK, Kallinge/Ronneby, Tvastad Cobras, Varnamo GIK As fifth-tier league *1999-2000: Skarblacka IF, Gallsta IK, Glimma HK, FoC Farsta, Hammaro Chiefs, Hanhals IF, Stragnas HC, Burea IF, Uddevalla HC, Pro Mask HC *2000-01: IK Huge, Vastehaninge IF, Burea IF, Dio GoIF, Finspangs AIK, Ronnangs IK, Vansbro AIK, Ekero IK, Eagles Hockey, Lions HC, Jarved Hockey, Froso IK, Bjorneborgs IK *2001-02: IFK Falkoping, Hisingens IK, Finspangs AIK, Rimbo IF, Gallsta IKK, Vendelso IK, Hasselby Kalvesta, Medle SK, Astorps IK, Bjorneborgs HK, Kvarnsvedens, GoIF *2002-03: Jarfalla North Stars, IFK Taby, Lindefallets SK, Stortorparna IF, IF Vargarna Byske, IF Nydeshov, Kungsors IK, LAIK HK, Hanhals IF, Kalmar Knights, Solvesborgs IK, Ulricehamns IF, Ljungsbro HF *2003-04: Grastorps IK, Nassjo HC, Finspangs AIK, Stortorparna IF, Sudrets HC, Mala IF, Trelleborgs IF, Ockelbo IF, IFK Taby, Hisingens IK, IF Nydeshov, Lions HC *2004-05: Nassjo HC, Lerums BK, Karlskrona HC, Finspangs AIK, Ostervala IF, Skara IK, Stromsbro IF, Nykoping Griffins, Viking HC, Akersberga Vikings, Avesta BK, IFK Bjurfors *2005-06: Koping HC, Lund Giants, Nykoping Griffins, Aseda IF, Bollnas IS, Hanhals IF, Arvika HC, Skedvi/Sater, Segersjo HC, HC Lidkoping, Gota/Traneberg, Sigtuna HC, Sundsvall Hockey J20, IFK Bjurfors *2006-07: Lund Giants, HC Lidkoping, HF Linkoping, Mala IF, IFK Salem, IK Huge, Fotskals HC, Eskilstuna HC, Avesta BK, Hasselby Kalvesta, Viking HC *2007-08: Sannarps HC, Stenungsund HF, IF Molndal Hockey, Ekero IK, Aseda IF, Kallhalls IF, HC Undici, Kvarnsvedens GoIF, Stromsbro IF, IFK Bjurfors, Skultuna IS, Saffle HC *2008-09: Uddevalla HC, HK Kings, Hallstahammars HK, SPAIF, Stortorparna IF, SK Iron, Asseda IF, Bracke IF, IFK Ore, Trelleborgs IF, IFK Munkfors 2, Lanza Chiefs, Skutskars SK, Bolidens FFI *2009-10: Bajen Fans IF, Hallstahammars HK, IF Kalmar Hockey, FoC Farsta, Hammaro Chiefs, Hisingens IK, Tibro IK, Solvesborgs IK, Sigtuna HC, Haradsbygdens SS, Sandvikens IK, MG/Arvidsjaur HC, Lyckele SK 2 *2010-11: Orsa IK, IK Huge, Kagedalens AIF, Lanza Chiefs, Varbergs HC, Partille HK, Lerums BK, Toreboda HF, Finspangs AIK, IF Kalmar Hockey, Solvesborgs IK, Astorps IK, Hammaro Chiefs, Kils AIK, Hallstahammars HK, Hallefors IK, Bajen Fans IF, Gnesta IK *2011-12: Malungs IF, Stromsbro IF, Jarvso IK, Narvik Hockey, Kagedalens AIF, Molndal Hockey, Hisingens IK, Ronnangs IK, Finspangs AIK, HA 74, Ljungby HK, Solvesborgs HK, Lund Giants, Guldsmedshytte SK, Viking HC, Hallsta IK, IFK Salem *2012-13: Alvdalens HK, IK Huge, Ronnangs IK, Trollhattans HC, HF Mjolby, HA 74, Aseda IF, Trelleborgs IF, Hovas HC, Skultuna IS, Viking HC, Burea IF, Rimbo IF, Tyreso/Hanviken *2013-14: Malungs IF, Sandvikens IK, Alvsby IF, Uddevalla HC, Hovas HC, Trollhattans HC, IK Guts, HA 74, Kalmar HC, Astorps IK, Hallefors IK, IFK Munkfors, Mala IF, SK Iron, Flemingsbergs IK *2014-15: Malungs IF, Lindefallets SK, Skutskars SK, Alvsby IF, Vanersborgs HC, Skara IK, Hovas HC, Motala AIF, Kalmar HC, Limhamn HK, Hallefors IK, Filipstads IF, Medle SK, Viggbyholms IK, FoC Farsta *2015-16: Stenungsund HF, Limhamn HK, Kalmar HC, Astorps IK, Asele IK (others unavailable) External links *League on eliteprospects.com Category:Ice hockey in Sweden